Jeho Love
by Grencle
Summary: Neobvyklé vyznání lásky, neobvyklý pár a život Draca Malfoye z neobvyklého úhlu pohledu


Draco Malfoy procházel opuštěnými chodbami bradavického hradu a tvářil se nadmíru spokojeně. Normálně si ho nikdo nijak zvlášť nevšímal. Ani obrazy mu běžně nevěnovaly pozornost. Nyní je však něco v jeho výrazu přimělo, aby se začaly podivovat. Vždyť on si dokonce pískal!!!

Draco ale špitajícím si obrazům nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Měl totiž dost dobrý důvod, proč být spokojený. Usmál se opravdovým úsměvem, při kterém se mu kolem očí vytvořily miniaturní vrásečky. Běžně se zmijozelský princ neusmíval, a proto to jen přililo olej do ohně v bradavické šeptandě, ale jemu to bylo jedno. Mohl si to ostatně dovolit, teď už ano. Rukou v kapse hábitu pohladil pergamen, který mu způsobil tu nekonečnou radost. Nemusel ho vyndavat, věděl naprosto přesně, co tam stálo.

_Vážený pane Malfoyi,_

_Dovoluji si Vám oznámit, že tímto okamžikem na Vás přešlo veškeré dědictví rodiny Malfoy a všechny odpovědnosti spojené s jeho spravováním. Váš otec byl dnes ráno v 10:55 odsouzen Starostolcem k Trestu nejvyššímu za činy spáchané pod rozkazy Lorda Voldemorta a utýrání Vaší matky. Trest na něm bude vykonán ve věznici Azkaban příštího dne při západu slunce._

_Jako právník a vykonavatel závěti vašeho otce si dovoluji nabídnout Vám mé cenné zkušenosti se správou zděděného majetku._

_Kontaktujte mě co nejdříve, jak si přejete s majetkem naložit._

_Vám oddaný_

_Frederick Bailey_

Většině lidí , kteří nebyli seznámeni s případem Luciuse Malfoye, by asi připadlo odporné a kruté od jeho syna, že se radoval nad trestem smrti svého otce. Nazývali by Draca zrůdou a litovali ctihodného pane Malfoye, že mu osud nadělil tak nevděčné dítě. Ostatní by ale chápavě pokývli a otočili hlavou, aby skryli soucit ve svých očích.

Téměř nikdo ale neznal celou pravdu, nikdo nevěděl co všechno se dělo za zdmi Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy byl tyran. Odporný, krutý, perverzní tyran.

***

_"Ne, prosím, ne, už dost!" rozléhaly se po temném domě úpěnlivé výkřiky. Dole ve sklepeních se křehce vypadající žena zmítala v okovech. Nad ní se tyčil její manžel, Lucius Malfoy. V jedné ruce svíral ohnivý bič a druhou rukou si rozepínal poklopec kalhot._

_Žena na něj zírala s výrazem naprostého strachu v tmavě modrých očích. Na těle měla popáleniny a hluboké řezné rány, její bílé šaty se zbarvily do karmínové červené od krve, která jí z ran vytékala. Místa, kam se ještě nestačila nasáknout, byla umazaná od špíny na podlaze Luciusovi soukromé mučírny. To všechno byla ale Narcissa odhodlaná vydržet, jen ať ji znovu nenutí k...TOMU!!_

_"Prosím, ne, můj pane, prosím, prosím," vzlykala Narcissa a víc se namáčkla na chladnou stěnu mučírny, aby se odtáhla dál od té stvůry, co si říkala její manžel. Viděla v jeho očích fanatický lesk, napřáhl ruku s bičem a Narcissa se instinktivně přikrčila. Zavyla bolestí, když se jí úzký plamen zařízl do boku._

_Zavřela oči, když do ní tvrdě vrazil. Křičela bolestí, řvala o pomoc prosila osud, boha, smrt, kohokoli ať už to proboha skončí. Skončilo, po dlouhých minutách odešel a ji nechal ve studené místnosti samotnou. Skácela se na bok a skryla si hlavu do dlaní._

_Tohle měla být její svatební noc, pro všechno na světě!! Ten Lucius, kterého si její rodiče tak oblíbili, ten, kterého jí donutili si vzít, ten panovačný kluk z Bradavic jí právě teď ublížil jako ještě nikdo na světě. Plakala si do dlaní a nepřestala ani když za ní přišel domácí skřítek, který měl přikázáno zastavit jí krvácení. Beznadějí tloukla pěstmi do kamenné podlahy, vždyť s tímhle...tímhle...tímhle NETVOREM bude muset strávit zbytek svého života!! A jestli bude každá noc jako tahle..._

_Narcissa se obrátil nad tou představou žaludek a zatmělo se jí před očima._

_***_

Tuhle vzpomínku Dracovi jednou matka omylem předala. Nenáviděl ho za to ještě víc. Nenáviděl ho za to, že ubližoval jeho mamince, jeho andělovi. Dokázal by vydržet rány za svou neposlušnost, mučení za nedodržení některého z pravidel, urážky a i další otcova týrání. Dokázal by to snad i snášet bez sebemenšího výkřiku bolesti, ale nedokázal _snést,_ kdyžubližoval jeho mamince. Ten špinavej, odpornej...

Draco ani nevnímal, že se zastavil a začal trhaně oddechovat a svírat ruce v pěst. Další vzpomínka, které se snažil po většinu dne držet pod pokličkou vyplula na povrch.

***

_"Co jsem ti říkal?!" zahřměl Lucius Malfoy na malou postavičkou své ženy, krčící se ve vysoké židli v Jídelním sále. "CO JSEM TI ŘÍKAL?!!!"_

_"Nesmím mluvit, pokud mi to nedovolíte, můj pane," zašeptala Narcissa a roztřásla se po celém těle. Luciusovi se v očích zase objevily ty nepříčetné plameny._

_"JAK SES OPOVÁŽILA PORUŠIT MÉ NAŘÍZENÍ?!! JAK SES ODVÁŽILA PROTIVIT SE MI, TY ŠTĚTKO?!!"_

_"Odpusťte, můj pane, odpusťte mi to, už se to nikdy nestane," prosila ho Narcissa v slzách. Na jeho tváři se objevil krutý úsměv._

_"ZA TO SIS ZASLOUŽILA JEDEN Z MÝCH MALÝCH TRES..."_

_"Nekřič tady na maminku!!" zařval jedenáctiletý klouček, který právě vtrhl do jídelny se svou novou hůlkou v ruce. "Nech maminku na pokoji! Nech ji být nebo..."_

_"Ne, Draco.." stihla ještě vykřiknout Narcissa než Dracova nová hůlka s jádrem z rohu jednorožce odlétla někam do rohu. Lucius Malfoy se rozzuřeně obrátil na svého syna a vyrazil mu hůlku z ruky. Potom na něho s fanatickým leskem v očích obrátil tu svou. V příští chvíli se začalo tělíčko jedenáctiletého dítěte svíjet v křečích._

_"Ne, můj pane, ne, prosím!!" vřískala Narcissa, ale Lucius ji ignoroval. Malý Draco křičel bolestí a cítil, jako by mu něco rvalo ven z těla všechny vnitřnosti. "Nechte ho být, můj pane!! Vezměte si radši mě!! Vezměte si radši mě! Prosím!!"_

_Náhle Dracova bolest ustala a on viděl, že se Lucius otočil zpátky na Narcissu._

_"Tebe místo něj, říkáš, ty šmejdko?!" zasípal a zle na ni přitom blýskl očima. Narcissa jen pokývla hlavou. "To vůbec není špatný nápad! To vůbec není špatný nápad!!"_

_Lucius obrátil svou pozornost na Draca, který se stále třásl na podlaze. Sklonil se až těsně k němu a zašeptal:_

_"Dnes v noci potrestám tvou matku za tvou opovážlivost." Malý blonďáček se roztřásl ještě víc._

_"Budu jí mučit a ona bude křičet! Bude křičet bolestí a ty se budeš dívat. A po celou dobu budeš mít na paměti, že ta bolest je jenom tvoje vina. Že jen kvůli tobě trpí!"_

_***_

Dospělý Draco se sesul k podlaze a zmačkal dopis od Fredericka Baileyho do malé kuličky. Vyčerpaně si opřel hlavu o kamennou stěnu. Stále si tu noc pamatoval. I po sedmi letech se viděl, jak stojí ve velké rodové jídelně s novou hůlkou v ruce a i...to co se stalo potom. Neplakal. Teď už ne. Potom, co se psychicky zhroutil z matčiny smrti před půlrokem, už neplakal ani jednou.

Nakonec se ale s Narcissinou smrtí vyrovnal, musel. Poslední bitva už neměla dlouho čekat, a tak soustředil všechnu svou energii do tréninku, bojů a hledání Horcruxů spolu s Potterem, Weasleym a Grangerovou. Hodně jim pomohl, hodně riskoval a jemu se taky trochu ulevilo. Dokázal zapomenout a alespoň přes den schovat nepohodlné a bolestivé myšlenky do nějakého zadního koutu ve svojí mysli.

"To přejde, Draco," ozval se nad ním tichý a jaksi zasněný hlas. Vzhlédl a zabořil pohled do jejích bouřkově modrých očí. Vztáhl ruku a stáhl ji k sobě na podlahu. "To přejde." Zopakovala s jistotou, s jakou říkala všechna svá rozhodnutí. Bez dalšího slova ho objala a on zabořil svou tvář do vodopádu její blonďaté hřívy, která byla jen o tón tmavší než jeho vlastní vlasy.

Po celou dobu, kdy se přidal k Řádu, to byla Luna Lovegoodová, která ho jako jediná podporovala. Nebelvírské trio mu zpočátku nevěřilo, ale ona se na něj hned poprvé zadívala svým pátravým pohledem a potom ho prudce objala.

Byl překvapený nad tím nezvyklým tělesným kontaktem, stejně jako všichni přihlížející. Místo aby se od ní ale odtrhl, objetí jí oplatil. To pravděpodobně překvapilo Pottera a jeho bandu Zlatorudý slepice ještě víc. Když se od něj nakonec odtrhla, řekla něco, co mu vyrazilo dech. Řekla:

"Vítej."

Netušil, jak to věděla, ale to přesně byla slova, která si v tu chvíli přál slyšet. Od té chvíle byli přáteli. Nebylo to, jakoby se nad tím nějak domluvili, nebo aby svůj vztah rozebírali. Draco to prostě cítil a věděl, že ona cítí to samé. Od toho večera byli přátelé a byla to právě Luna, které se Draco jako jediný svěřil se všemi zážitky svého života. A ona ho přijala takového, jaký byl. Nedívala se na něj s lítostí v očích, neošívala se, když se mu náhodou odhrnulo triko a spatřila velkou jizvu, která se mu táhla od pupíku až k žebrům. A on brzo po Velké bitvě zjistil, že ji za to...miluje?!

Potom, co Chlapec-který-zvítězil konečně zvítězil, seděl Draco spolu s ostatními zraněnými v nemocničním stanu. Temné vrásky mu brázdily čelo. Nenašel ho, nezabil ho!! Celé měsíce trénoval na souboj, který se nakonec neuskutečnil. Chtěl na bitevním poli najít tu zrůdu, co si říkala jeho otec, a pomstít se za všechnu bolest, co kdy zažil, za všechno utrpení své matky. Nestihl to, bystrozoři v čele s Moodym se k němu dostali dřív a zajali ho. A teď musel žít ve strachu, že ten odporný bastard nakonec nebude potrestaný. Nebyl by to ostatně jediný Smrtijed, kterého by Starostolec shledal nevinným. Přišla za ním, sedla si vedle něho na polní lůžko a se stejnou jistotou, jako ho teď ujišťovala, mu řekla, že se nemusí bát, že jeho otce určitě odsoudí. A v tu chvíli, jakkoli to bylo absurdní si uvědomil, že ji miluje. Až se málem rozesmál nad ironií celé té situace. Chtěl jí to říct, chtěl jí vyznat lásku hned tam a v tu minutu, ale přesvědčil se, že musí čekat. Co kdyby toho parchanta neodsoudili, co kdyby ho pustili?! Draco ještě nebyl v kouzelnickém světě plnoletý a představa věcí, které by jeho otec mohl provést jeho milované Luně ho děsila. A tak čekal, čekal na zprávu, která by mu řekla, že on, Draco Malfoy, je konečně svobodný.

Luna měla pravdu, ostatně jako vždy. Luciuse Malfoye odsoudili za všechna zvěrstva, která napáchal a zítra touhle dobou už nebude ten tyran se jménem Lucius špinit planetu Zemi.

"Jestli si tenhle trest někdo zaslouží, je to on!" zašeptal Draco a objal Lunu pevněji. Ta jen pokývala hlavou a tiše souhlasila. Vysání duše mozkomorem byl zcela určitě krutý trest. Z odsouzeného se potom stala jen lidská troska, která živořila bez jídla a pití, až dokud nezestárla a tělo definitivně neodumřelo. Jestli si ho někdo bezpochyby zasloužil, byl to právě Lucius Malfoy.

Draco si náhle vzpomněl na tu věc, kterou chtěl udělat jednou, až bude volný. Láska k té osůbce, která ho k sobě tiskla vši silou, div ho neumačkala, se přihlásila o slovo. Láska k její blonďaté hřívě, zasněným očím, praštěným nápadům, k NÍ...

"Love?" zašeptal Draco do ticha a jemně se od ní odtáhl. Tuhle přezdívku pro ni vymyslel už dávno. Luno jí říkat nechtěl, Lovegoodová taky ne a Loony už vůbec ne!

Podívala se na něj svýma moudrýma očima a šťastně se usmála. Nechápavě povytáhl obočí. Jaký měla důvod být veselá? Vždyť on ještě nic neřekl!

"Taky tě miluju, Draco," zašeptala Luna a Draco na ni vykulil oči. Jak mohla, sakra, vědět, co chtěl říct? Rozhodl se ale hodit tyhle otázky za hlavu. Prostě se k ní nahnul a jemně ji políbil. Cítil, jak se do polibku zachichotala a v tu chvíli byl nejšťastnějším člověkem na planetě.

Její ruce mu zajely do vlasů, když ochutnával ta sladká ústa. Byla sladká, jemná, jahodová, byla JEHO!! Cítil, jak se zarazila a ztuhla.

"Copak je, Love?" zašeptal s ústy centimetr od jejích. Ona se na něj lehce zamračila.

"Máš ve vlasech hrkouše, Draco!" řekla mu skoro vyčítavě, jakoby se divila, že se ještě může tak hloupě ptát. Vesele se zasmál. Tohle dokázala jen ona! Zvedl ji do náruče a zatočil se s ní dokola. Potom se zastavil a nahnul se nad ní.

"A co myslíte, že bychom s tím měli udělat, slečno Lovegoodová?" řekl sametovým sexy hlasem, o kterém ani nevěděl, že ho vlastní. Cítil, jak se zachvěla, když jí přejel mráz po zádech. Otevřela ústa, aby něco řekla, ale nevyšel z nich ani hlásek. Zkusila to znovu.

"Měli bychom sehnat rozmražená kuřecí stehýnka, nasypat na ně trochu netopýřího trusu, to se potom pově..." Draco zarazil její rozechvělá slova dalším polibkem. Tohle byla jeho Love, jeho láska, druhá polovina jeho duše. Jediné stvoření na planetě, které ho chápalo a i přesto milovalo. Tohle byla jeho Luna.


End file.
